Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures/Di Salvataggio for Magical Creatures/Adoption
Welcome to the dog adoption! Choose a dog that you like and I will set up a meet and greet! Pit-Bulls * Name: Big Blue Age: 6 Years Gender: Male Size: 55 lbs. Behavior: Big Blue is one of our Katrina dogs who still remains here, even after all these years. Like so many of the dogs from this disaster, they all have their unbelievable stories. Blue was a part of the "Lamar Dixon" group. This was the location in Louisiana (United States) where the majority of all the Pit Bulls were kept: approx. 5000 in total. As the rescue efforts went on for weeks and into months, people came and picked out the dogs they wanted to save. Animal shelters and dog rescue organizations joined in. As the animal rescue efforts were winding down, the final group of the Lamar Dixon dogs remained unwanted. But what's really sad, is that we know Big Blue had a nice owner. You can just tell by the way he is. Though our efforts to find his family were unsuccessful, we are hoping that finding a new family will not be in vain. Big Blue would make the perfect house dog, he's crate trained, good around other dogs, puts up with cats & loves everyone he has ever come in contact with. Don't let his age fool you, he still has a lot of giddy up and go and loves to run around and play outside. Like all of our other forgotten Katrina dogs he's has been through the unthinkable, surviving one of the worst storms in US history, he's still waiting for her rainbow to appear….won't that be you? * Name: Cobra Age: 'About 2 Years '''Gender: '''Male '''Size: '''36 lbs. '''Behavior: ' If ever there could be such an act of cruelty from a human thus is the case with this little one. Found down by the industrial canal, rummaging for food was this one. If not by a chance meeting by one of our employees walking her own dog, Cobra would've died within a few days. Looking like a holocaust victim, he was a literally walking skeleton desperate for any scrap of food he could find. Judging from the condition he was in, it looks like he had been without anything to eat for a couple of weeks. There are no houses down by the industrial canal so more than likely he were dumped down there to die a slow death. He is quickly bouncing back though and as typical Pit Bulls go, he are completely forgiving of all that human has done to him and desperately seek out more love than any other pups we've ever had. Cobra is a shy one…he was very skinny and is a little reserved…once you win his trust he's the sweetest thing ever…malllory moves at a million miles per second…. * '''Name: George Age: About 2 Years Gender: Male Size: 40 lbs Behavior: It was a typical Spring morning and it was not uncommon for someone to come by on a Saturday morning and try to dump a dog. This morning was no different. A man came by and said he needed to "get rid of his pup". The puppy was skinny but friendly and he appeared to be a Pit/Dobie mix. We explained that we were completely filled up and had no room. Before we had a chance to ask him what his situation was, he sped off. About an hour later, one of our employees showed up and said that he had found a puppy on his way to the facility and when he opened his car door….there sat the silly red pup with the long legs that had just left our place. It was obvious the owner didn't care and threw him out on the street. If not for the one in a million chance that a Villalobos employee would run into him, well we'd hate to think what would've happened to him. So at that point, we told the pup "this is your home for now" and we named him "George". He is a funny, goofball of a dog that loves to play with other dogs. He is great in the house and is currently crate trained. I can't put my finger on it, but there is just something special about this pup. Who ever ends up adopting him is going to be one lucky person. * Name: Petey Age: 5 Years Gender: Male Size: 45 lbs Behavior: There lay a little brownish red Pit Bull, tethered to a rope in a muddy backyard. His back leg so severely injured and filled with infection from the gaping wound, that he was barely alive. He was the victim of a cruel and uncaring owner. Apparently "Big Red" had been hit by a car. The owner didn't want to spend the money to take him to the vet so he simply tied him back up in his backyard. Words cannot express what we think of someone like this. Actually yes words can express…but….kids read our website (we also adopt out to muggles) so we won't list them here. Thankfully rescuers got the little guy and brought him to safety and he went thru major surgery. His back leg ended up having to be amputated but that doesn't slow him down. Petey is by far one of the most grateful and happiest dogs I've ever met. And oh my gawd…can he run!! Though he is animal aggressive he is sooooooo people friendly and we just adore this dog. And we have the Macon County Humane Society in Tuskegee, Alabama (United States) , for saving this gem and bringing him to us. What a treasure he is and anyone who adopts him will be the luckiest family in the world. Trust me if I didn't have my own "jerk" dogs, I would scoop him up in a heartbeat! Australian Shepherds * Name: Calhoun Age: 15 Months Gender: Male Size: 32 lbs Behavior: An owner dropped off this guy one day, saying she did not have any room. We gladly accepted and took him in. He is great around kids, and is house trained, and would do best in a home with no other dogs and a large yard. He is just a cuddly (and fluffy!) guy. We are glad to have him adopted out into a new home! Bulldogs * Name: Shelby Age: 3 Years Gender: Female Size: 28 lbs Behavior: Shelby was adopted from an All Breed Rescue in Atlanta (United States), in May. For the first 3 months of her new life, things were perfect. Then, a new dog moved in next door. Shelby didn’t seem to like that dog and tried to attack her on 2 occasions Additionally she began to bully her sister, Daisy. Daisy and Shelby would get along well for the most part but would bicker every so often. Last week, she and Daisy got into a fight and Daisy suffered a minor injury. Her owners contacted the rescue who advised that she be put down because this behavior could not be corrected with training. “Besides, we have too many females in the rescue right now and can’t take her back.” Shelby is a sweet, well behaved (for the most part) girl who is trustworthy and sensitive. Her owners love her very much and really want her to be happy. They are not able to provide training at this time and have asked us to find Shelby a great home deserving of such a good girl. Shelby gets along well with all males! Shelby should do beautifully as an only dog or in a home with a male. She is spayed and UTD with shots. Doberman Pinschers * Name: Jade Age: 4 Years Gender: Female Size: 41 lbs Behavior: Jade gets along with the other dogs in her foster home, but she would also do well as an only dog. She is affectionate and loves all people she meets. She is very happy and lively, and is an awesome jumper. Jade came from (muggle) animal control so we have no history on her. She has been spayed and microchipped (I'll explain that) and is up to date on vaccinations. She tested positive for heartworms earlier last year and was treated. German Shepherds * Name: DeeDee Age: 1 Year Gender: Female Size: 29 lbs Behavior: To say that the beginning of her life was rough is an understatement. DeeDee was living in a retention pond behind a school in a rural muggle city. She had 3 other feral dogs with her but she was the only baby. Folks noticed the foursome living there but they were not easy to round up. School kids were beginning to taunt and throw rocks at the dogs so somehow they all were captured. Another rescue group contacted us about DeeDee, and we knew we could help her. In the beginning, DeeDee was terrified of people. Dogs were the only companions she knew. She even shied away from dog food, choosing instead to eat dirt she found in the cracks of the driveway. Lots of calm, positive energy was needed to bring DeeDee out of her shell. But within just a month she has become a happy, playful member of the pack. She is great with other dogs. Category:Animal Category:Di Salvataggio